It's that time of year again
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: It halloween time and everyone excited about it...well everyone except for one.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie Nightmare before Christmas

**Storyline: **It's Halloween time and everyone excited about..well except one

* * *

"It that time a year again" The mayor of Halloween town said coming out of his office "Where children dress up as scary things and scare people to death".

Yep, it was that time of year again and everyone was excited for it. It was gonna be the best one since the Christmas accident. They all loved the Christmas though. With the toys and having milk and cookies. It was great but scary people was what they all love to do cause it makes everything inside them happy about.

While everyone was excited for Halloween one person wasn't really excited. Jack. Jack Skeleton was the one who didn't feel any excitement at all for this year Halloween even though he loved. Something inside of him didn't feel right at all about it. He didn't know what it was but he just felt it though.

Jack sat up on top of the hill that he always goes and sat down on the ground looking at the sky with sad face. He been feeling a little blue for a couple of days now and keep wishing every night that it would just go away but it never did. Everyone didn't really notice him being sad except for Sally and that was it. But she never did manage to go up to him and ask him what his problem was until this very night.

She followed him to the same exact hill where they sang together after saving Christmas that year. She walked up behind him quietly "Anything the matter Jack?" she asked. He turned around and saw her. He wasn't excepting to see her it was more of a surprised for him "Nothing really" he said to her but she knew that he was lying about it and could tell that he was lying as well.

"Don't lie to me Jack" she says "I've seen you around town all miserable and sad" she pauses for a minute "I just want to help you with whatever your problem is. That all Jack" she said in a kind sweet voice.

Jack didn't answer her for the first five minutes. He just looked at the moon in the sky before deciding to answer her "I don't know what to do Sall" he tells her "I'm so confused about everything. I'm not what I want or who I am anymore" he sighs before speaking again "Before the whole Christmas accident happen I still wasn't happy and even while I did the whole Christmas thing and after it was over I wasn't happy at all. I don't know what going on with me" he pauses "I don't who I am anymore and all I got left is nothing" he says. All of what he just told Sally made her surprised. She was in love with him of course but hearing that from Jack made her surprised cause to her Jack seem to have everything but she guessed that she was wrong about it then.

"I know how you feel Jack" she says to him "I don't who I am either. As far as I know I'm just a stupid girl who can only cooks and is a slave" she pauses for minute. Jack was about to say something but she interrupted him "I guess whenever I see you. You seem to have everything while people like me have nothing and will have nothing" she told him.

Jack didn't know if she was telling the truth or just lying to make him feel better but it didn't help. He walked over to Sally now "I don't know if I told you this but you have everything in my world" she looked up at him as he spoke to her "I don't see a stupid girl in you. I see more of a brave, strong girl who is willing to fight her way into anything and take chances on anything" him saying this made her blush a little bit.

He walked a little closer to her and grabbed her arm. They stared into each other eyes for a while now. It felt like days but it wasn't. As they stared at each other in the eyes the two started to sing the same song that they sang after the Christmas accident. It was beautiful.

They sang it until it was over and they were staring into the moon holding hands before looking at each other. This was the only time Jack wasn't sad. When he was with Sally. Maybe she was the one that made him happy in his heart. Cause whenever he was around her something inside him makes him feel so much better and the same happens with Sally as well.

Looking at each other in the eye none of them knew which one should make the first move and kiss the other one first. The two never really did this before so they don't know what to do about the first move. This point he couldn't take it anymore and made the first move and kissed Sally with his pressing on to hers now. They were both surprised by what Jack did but enjoyed it though.

"Jack" she began "kiss me again" and with that the two kissed all night. Not all night. They had to go back home but Sally didn't want to so she went back to Jack house and stayed there with him for the night.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **I love happy endings :


End file.
